


Jon Arryn: Was wäre, wenn Robert selbst die Bastarde erkennen würde?

by RoseAkaShi



Series: Was wäre, wenn... [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Time Travel, What-If
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:17:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseAkaShi/pseuds/RoseAkaShi
Summary: Jon Arryn ist dabei das Geheimnis um die Kinder der Königin zu ergründen. Doch wie soll er es ihm sagen? Als er sich die Frage stellt, wie es wäre, wenn Robert die Bastarde selbst erkennen würde, kommt ein Stern vorbei und erhört seinen Wunsch. Ob es so ist, wie er es sich vorgestellt hat? Aber ein Rückgaberecht gewähren die Götter nie.





	Jon Arryn: Was wäre, wenn Robert selbst die Bastarde erkennen würde?

_„Gott schickt Fleisch und der Teufel die Köche.“ (Der englische Schriftsteller Thomas Deloney)_

 

### Königsmund, 298 n. A. E.

  
Die Tage wurden anstrengender nachdem Stannis und er das Geheimnis um die Kinder der Königin herausgefunden hatten. Unermüdlich suchten sie nach Beweisen für Robert. Für die Lennisters, da Tywin sicher deswegen rebellieren würde.

Oftmals abends fiel Jon ins Bett und wünschte sich, dass sich alles von selbst erledigen würde. Er fragte sich was wäre, wenn Robert selbst die Bastarde erkennen würde. Wenn er den Verrat selbst erkannte.

Es wäre sicher einfacher. 

### Königsmund, 298 n. A. E.

  
„Lord Hand“, rief eine aufgeregte Stimme und pochte mit der Faust an der Tür. Jon schreckte auf und konnte nicht glauben, dass er so unsanft geweckt wurde. „Ihr müsst sofort mitkommen. Bitte, Mylord. Es dringend. Ihr müsst euch beeilen. Es geht um den König.“

Panik ergriff Jon und er beeilte sich seine Kleidung überzustreifen. Nur einfache Sachen. Danach eilte er nach draußen und fragte den Diener, während er mit schnellem Schritt voran schritt. „Was ist passiert?“

„Der König ist wahnsinnig, Mylord“, sagte der Diener und bevor Jon ihn für die Worte zurechtweisen konnte, fügte er hinzu: „Er hat die Königin und seine Kinder angegriffen.“

Götter, nein. Das konnte nicht sein. Oder etwa doch? Hatte er etwa herausgefunden…?

Von den Wachen wurde er in die Gemächer der Königin begleitet. An der Tür musste er stocken, da er sofort das Blutbad sah. Im Kopf der Königin war eine Axt. Um sie hatte sich eine Blutlache gebildet. Joffrey… er war… sein Kopf war wie einst der Kinderkopf von Aegon Targaryen zertrümmert wurden. Mehrmals auf den Boden geschlagen wurden. Vollkommen unkenntlich. 

Mittendrin standen Myrcella und Tommen, die entsetzt weinten und schrien. „HÖRT AUF ZU SCHREIEN IHR BASTARDE! IHR INZEST GEZEUGTE BRUT!“

Er wusste es. 

Ser Barristan Selmy stand da. Unbeweglich und geschockt. „Wo ist Jaime Lennister?“, fragte Jon eilig nach. „In den schwarzen Zellen“, berichtete Ser Barristan. 

„ER WIRD STERBEN! NOCH HEUTE! GENAU WIE SEINE EKELHAFTE BRUT!“

„Robert, sei einsichtig“, versuchte Jon auf ihn einzureden. „Du kannst ihn nicht töten. Tywin Lennister wird-“

„ES IST MIR EGAL WAS DIESER GOLDSCHEISSENDE ESEL TUT! SIE HABEN MICH VERRATEN! HINTER MEINEN RÜCKEN GEFICKT! SIE GLAUBTEN MIR IHR BRUT UNTERSCHIEBEN ZU KÖNNEN! SIE WERDEN ALLE STERBEN!“

### Königsmund, 298 n. A. E.

  
Jon schaffte es nicht seinen ehemaligen Ziehsohn aufzuhalten. Am nächsten Tag wurde Jaime Lennister und die restlichen Kinder, Myrcella und Tommen hingerichtet. Ihre Köpfe wurden ebenso wie die von Cersei und Joffrey auf einen Spieß gesteckt.

Kurz darauf erklärte Tywin Lennister der Krone den Krieg. 

### Königsmund, 298 n. A. E.

  
Noch im selben Jahr starb Jon Arryn. Er konnte nicht mehr verhindern, dass Robert in seinem Wahnsinn die Tochter von seinen Freund Ned Stark als Braut für sich forderte. Er bekam nicht mehr mit, wie auch der Norden der Krone den Krieg erklärte. Wie sich schließlich ausgerechnet Haus Lennister, Haus Stark und Haus Martell miteinander verbündeten, um den wahnsinnigen fetten Hirsch zu stürzen und wieder einem Targaryen an die Macht verhalfen.

Jon erfuhr nie die wahren Folgen seines Wunsches, da dieser ihn selbst nicht retten konnte.

**Author's Note:**

> Bald schon bekommt ihr einen kurzen Einblick in ein Schemata, wo Jon und Lysa nicht aneinander leiden und Lysa ihn tötet. 
> 
> Dies ist ein kleiner Einblick in Roberts Wut und Wahnsinn. Alles Dinge, die ich ihm tatsächlich zutraue. Und noch viel mehr.


End file.
